Develop a multimedia medical information system for distributed real-time consultation. The system will be composed of objects capable of containing structured text, images and sound. Tools to retrieve and modify these objects anywhere over a network will be provided. In phase I use object-oriented techniques to develop a prototypical system quickly. Do this by using commercially available object database and multimedia capable workstation. Prove the concepts in this proposal and use it as a vehicle for innovation in multimedia interaction and distributed real-time access. In Phase II commercialize the experimental system of phase I. Improve the tools, add documentation and install the system in select beta sites. Formulate and execute a marketing plan. Develop interfaces to existing medical systems. Using an object architecture will result in a superior system because of the ease of developing tools, faster performance for multimedia objects and ease of customization for various health care facilities.